Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams
(世界物語 ドキドキ♡おしゃれのクラブ, Sekai Monogatari: Doki-Doki♡Oshare no Kurabu, lit. "Story of World: Heart-Pounding♡Fashion Club") is a life simulation video game developed by Maiyumeno Academy and published by Cosmonity. It is the eighth game in Story of World series, and the first to be released on the Nintendo Switch. The game is based on its anime adaption, Story of World: Waku-Waku Fashion Carnival. Compared to previous installments, A Fantasy Club of Dreams aesthetics are even more realistic, with more human-proportioned characters and more realistic flora and weather patterns. This video game is expected to support multiple languages than all previous entries in the series, being the first ever to have Chinese and Korean languages. Story Players control a male or female character, the male side named Evan and the female side named Mist, as they traverse the city on a great demon king named Dlopoel. The demon king can raise locked areas and lands from the city. They are able to build a land plot, defeat rival idols, and raise relationships. Features/New Features *Players can customize their character at the beginning of game. This includes skin tone and hair-styles. The player's overall design is slightly more detailed than in previous games, featuring a more subdued color scheme and clear hair physics and shades. *Maiyumeno Academy re-designed the characters for a fresh look to the typical appearance of Story of World characters. *Instead of 10 colored flowers, there are 20 flower meter to tell friendship levels. *Animal barn has a bell on the exterior wall to bring all animals out and into the barns. *Crops, eggs, and daily products have 6 Quality Ranks (normal, Good, Great, Supreme, Premium, Platinum) - but fish and wild items do not have Quality Rank. *There are 10 love-related Events instead of 4 or 5 like in most Story of World games. Rival Couples keep the same number of events, that are 4 (four). Pretend rival couples are not available due to it being basically overwhelming. *The player can go on a walk with their spouse by talking to them anytime when they are inside house. Every hour they spend walking will increase their affection for the player. Characters This game features a mix of brand-new and returning characters from PC/SoW series. The returning characters are: Jasper (SoW), Luna and her family (RV), as well as Pierre (MLoTT). As of the 20th January 2020 update, the three Baltic idols from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns WILL be bachelorettes in A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Their names are Airi Kino, Olivia Sakuraba, and Teja Kohinata. Airi is a gardener, Olivia is, and Teja is. In addition, there are two new bachelors added to the game. The first revealed candidate is a British named Landon, who is revealed to be Kyle's younger brother. The second candidate is a Spaniard named Nico, who lives in a tent by the lake in the forest. She moved away from the city to be closer to nature. Names in other languages Trivia *''Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams'' is the first game where the player breaks the fourth wall. He/She refers to the player in real life as "My counterpart". Navigation Primary Navigation Secondary Navigation Category:Games